


Random Oumasai Oneshots

by MageGUM



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageGUM/pseuds/MageGUM
Summary: You can request But I'll post randomly





	1. Chapter 1

Be sure to request anything you'd like. I don't do NSFW but I could do implied. I can do love triangles but I don't prefer it as this is oumasai. But anyway a oneshot will come up in a few minutes


	2. Tumblr prompt sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy kids being fluffy

Kokichi Ouma was a very advanced second grader, he attended “Imperial Capital's elementary” It was a school known for incredibly intelligent young kids.

You either were a genius or have a lot of money to be in this school.

Kokichi wasn't rich so it was smarts that got him there.

Currently, he was sitting in a seat near the far back scribbling, until a loud voice said; “Class dismissed place your tests on the counter.”

Most of his classmates packed up and waited for a ride.

Not him though he stood waiting outside his classroom waiting for a kid to come out of the classroom beside his.

“Jeez, I'm surprised I didn't die of old age waiting for you” He teased.

The kid he was waiting for furrowed his brows,

“S-shut up... I had to go to the bathroom at the beginning of the test and was delayed five minutes and then, Mr. Naegi had me go to his office because I left my lunch bag in the cafeteria...so I had a delay of 15 minutes!”

Kokichi laughed, “Well I'm sorry but it still doesn't change the fact I waited for so long”

Saihara wasn't fond of the teasing but laughed along, “Fine I'm sorry for making you wait.”

“Apology accepted my kind servant”

“Don't call me that!”

Another laugh left the boy's mouth “Fine would you prefer being called my Queen?”

His face grew red “That's even worse!... If you're going to refer to me to anything like that let it be king or prince....”

“Oh? So you don't mind ruling by my side one day?” Kokichi's cheeks were just as red.

“... Don't push it and that is if one day...we even start dating...”

“Oh, so you've planned to woo me from the start... I see... I see....well I'll give you the honor to woo me one day”

Both kids blushed as they walked to Saihara's.

Kokichi Ouma was a pretty average tenth grader, he attended “Shining Star High” It was a pretty unknown school.

It was a private academy he got accepted into after his last day of junior high.

Currently, he was walking to school before a voice called to him “Ouma-kun!”

A black-haired boy he didn't recognize came up to him.

“You...didn't change one bit” He laughed.

At this point, Kokichi was scared for a minute who was he and how did he know his name and didn't change a bit? It didn't make sense...

“W-who are you?” He spoke.

“Oh...sorry right it's been....nine years?... Anyway I'm Shuichi Saihara”

He was pretty confused but then it struck him. “My 2nd grade best friend...?”

He nodded.

“Hey, Kokichi you know I moved before I could ever ask.”

Right he did move to Korea for his uncle's new job.

“Is the spot to ruling the world next to you still open?”

What? Oh, wait...right they used to say they were going to rule the world.

He laughed "Only if you're willing to be my Queen”

“Hey, I said don't call me that!”

“Hm? doesn't ring a Bell”

They laughed and walked off.

Kokichi Saihara was a stay at home father to two beautiful baby girls, Anya and Aiko.

They were twin sisters he had adopted with his handsome husband, Shuichi Saihara.


End file.
